The Antagonist
1= |-| 2= The Antagonist is the main villain protagonist from the video game, Hatred. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Joker vs. Not Important *'The Postal Dude vs The Antagonist' (Complete) *The Punisher vs The Antagonist *Trevor Philips vs. Not Important *The Pyro VS The Antagonist Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Dexter Morgan (Dexter) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Nemesis (Icon Comics) *Revy (Black Lagoon) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Torque (The Suffering) History Very little is known about the Antagonist from Hatred; even his name is never learned. All that is known is that he was born, and grew up in, a small community on the outskirts of New York City. Age is undetermined, but suspected to be late twenties, most likely in the range 26-28. What is well known is that the Antagonist simply decided one day that he had had enough of the world and wanted to go out on a rampage. The Antagonist arms himself from his home, then steps out and begins to slaughter as many people as he possibly can. His rampage takes him through the city, from the outskirts and suburbs, through sewers and woods, along a train line and truck stop, and even through a military base, before finally reaching a nuclear power plant. The Antagonist set up several explosives around the nuclear reactors before detonating them, sending a blast wave that wiped out much of the city and spread radiation over several kilometers. The Antagonist did not survive this blast. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Aliases: The Crusader, Not Important, The Hero, The Villain, Death (Incarnate), Genocidal Terrorist *Occupation: Mass murderer *Hobby: Executing innocent civilians Abilities, Skills, and Weaponry *Skilled in the use of any weapon or vehicle he finds **Possibly from military experience *Marksmanship *Utilizes SWAT and Military body armor *Heals himself via killing The Antagonist has surprising durability and endurance, able to take several bullet shots and even explosives without dying, although still experiencing severe damage to his body. For armor, he generally uses military grade bulletproof vests. The Antagonist does not seem to react to pain, however, and continues to fight at full physical peak despite whatever wounds he may have. He physically does not stop until killed. He also exhibits an extremely odd ability: by executing or killing human beings that are about to die, The Antagonist can heal some of his own wounds, surviving prolonged firefights by executing his attackers or civilian populace. The Antagonist also has some adequate martial skills and surprising physical strength. He is able to kick open solid doors without effort, and has easily knocked even fully armored US Military down with a single mighty boot. An enemy that is knocked down, prone, or unconscious counts as an execution target for him to regenerate off of as well. And, of course, the Antagonist is armed to the teeth, although he is only able to carry four weapons and three grenades at a time. The Antagonist makes use of standard issue military Fragmentation Grenades, Special Forces SWAT Team Flashbangs, and simple Molotov Cocktails. He also carries with him at all times a Combat Knife with a Spiked Knuckleduster attached to the hilt, giving him a melee option. His firearms expertise is surprisingly good, although he has trained for several years in firearms. His skill in firearms includes Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Automatic Firearms, Pistols, Shotguns, Explosive Weapons and even a Flamethrower. However, the Antagonist is also not a large threat. Being a human, he has no otherworldy abilities (beyond his strangely specific regeneration skill), and still suffers the same way a human does (albeit without a pain reflex). He can be easily done in by a shot to the head, or several. Arsenal Firearms *Glock 17 *Mossberg 500 *AK-47 *MAC-10 *MP5 *M16 *Flamethrower *Rocket Launcher Other weapons *Grenade *Flashbang grenade *Molotovs *M9 Bayonet *Combat boots **Able to knock down most foes with a single kick. **Can crush a human head in one stomp. Feats *Murdered every living person in his neighborhood and several towns. *Capable of clearing out entire towns, police stations, and trains. *Single-handedly held his ground against police, Triads, and military forces. *Raided Fort Oconor and a nuclear power plant. *Had enough will to push a detonator's trigger after being riddled with bullets. *Succeeded in his plan to cause a nuclear explosion. Flaws *Beyond psychotic and delusional. **Sees himself as a one-man army and a harbinger of death. *Zero self-preservation. **Desires to die violently. *Requires victims to kill in order to heal from damage. Gallery NotImportant.png|The Antagonist's Picture Trivia *A being of unknown origin, even his name is a mystery. He is only known as The Antagonist in the game and refers to as The Hero by the devs, but he is come to known by the fans as Not Important. *He appears as a guest character in the game POSTAL Redux and can be unlocked via cheat code; Not Important. Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Serial Killers Category:Bombers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons